There are many known mounting systems for various electronic display devices. These electronic display devices include, but are not limited to tablet computers, smartphones, televisions, and LCD displays. As technology progresses, these devices are becoming thinner and lighter. Along with this, the importance for low profile, temporary mounting mechanisms has become more valuable. Current mounting mechanisms can be cumbersome, bulky, and can add considerable weight to the electronic display device. These mounting mechanisms often require adjustment and readjustment of the electronic display device after mounting as it can be difficult to align the electronic display device in the desired position. Also, with current mounting mechanisms, in can be difficult to unmount the electronic display device. Current mounting mechanisms do not allow for rapidly repositioning the electronic display device from portrait to landscape orientations.
Thus, a need exists to provide a self-aligning mounting system for rapidly mounting and unmounting electronic display devices to a variety of different types of mounting surfaces without adding significant bulk to the electronic display device or to the mounting surface. A need also exists for a self-aligning mounting system that allows for electronic display devices to be quickly reoriented from portrait to landscape orientations.